Scars (Yzak Joule and Rau le Creuset Journal in War)
by kai anbu
Summary: "Yzak! Bertahanlah, ini perintah!" Suara komandan Rau kembali menggema jelas di telingaku. Siap komandan. Tapi kalau pun aku mati, mungkin itu lebih baik. Aku tak perlu menanggung aib karena kekalahan ini... (soldiers has their own languages of romanticism). fic untuk challenge Iridescences dari Song Kurozora.


All characters appear in Gundam Seed belong to Studio Sunrise. I neither claim any of them as my properties nor taking any advantage or expense of them.

Story belongs to Kai Anbu (mine!)

Warning: AU, OOC berat, mistypo

Untuk menjawab **Challenge Iridescences** dari** Song Kurozora**. Biarkan para tokoh bicara sendiri !

I do not own the picture of this pic.

**Beta-ed by Naw the Blume.**

* * *

**::**

**SCARS**

**(Rau le Creuset and Yzak Joule Journal in War)**

**::**

"Freedom! Kalau aku hidup, kau akan kubalas!" aku mengatakannya dengan segenap kemarahan yang bisa kukeluarkan, melihat GUNDAM biru itu terbang menjauh dariku, seperti mengejek. Prototipe terbaru Morgancreate itu telah dimodifikasi dengan sempurna; melebihi prediksi bagian intelijen ZAFT. Siapa mekanik terkutuk yang menjadikannya begitu kuat? Dan siapa pilot bajingan yang mengendarainya, yang berhasil mengalahkan aku begitu telak? GUNDAM-ku tergeletak di tanah dalam keadaan mengenaskan, dengan tubuhku terjebak di dalam kokpit yang ringsek.

Kuraba kepalaku yang terasa panas; ada cairan lengket berwarna merah di sana, wajahku berlumuran darah. Tubuhku terluka, aku menggerakkan tanganku; meraba tulang rusuk dan pinggangku yang juga terluka. Nafasku tersengal, dadaku terasa tertekan oleh sesuatu yang membuatku sulit bernafas. Apakah itu karena kemarahan? Ataukah karena tubuhku yang terluka?

Penuh rasa frustasi, kudorong handel dan kenop, memaksa GUNDAM-ku bergerak kembali. Tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Aku mencoba mengeluarkan lifepod, menekan tombol pintu darurat. Tetapi keduanya juga tak bekerja, Pilot Gundam Freedom itu telah menyerangku dengan sangat brutal. Aku memukul atap kokpit yang ringsek, berusaha mencari jalan keluar, tetapi bahkan untuk bernafas pun sulit. Mataku semakin mengabur, kesadaranku perlahan mengambang.

Aku merasa berjam-jam lamanya telah berlalu ketika aku mendengar suara sayup-sayup di luar. Mereka memanggil namaku. Satu suara yang berwibawa, terdengar memanggil namaku paling keras. Ia memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk segera membongkar kokpit GUNDAM-ku dimana aku terjebak di dalamnya.

"Yzak! Jawablah, Prajurit!"

Aku tersadar, itu suara komandan Rau.

"Siap," lidahku terasa kelu, tetapi aku selalu berusaha menjawab suara itu. Meski dengan suara lemah yang rasanya harus sekuat tenaga kukeluarkan.

"Dia masih hidup! Cepat bongkar kokpitnya!" Teriak Komandan Rau. Suaranya terdengar panik.

Komadan Rau, suaramu terdengar sangat khawatir.

Mengkhawatirkan aku? Prajurit tak berguna yang sombong, yang telah kalah,... yang telah menjadi pecundang...

"Yzak, jangan khawatir, kau akan hidup..." sebuah suara lain yang kukenal terdengar seperti mengkhawatirkan keselamatanku.

Itu suara Athrun.

Athrun? Oh tidak, jangan kau yang menolongku. Jangan sentuh aku. Bukankah aku selalu menjahatimu di akademi? Aku tak punya muka lagi kalau justru kau yang menolongku...

"Yzak! Bertahanlah, ini perintah!" Suara komandan Rau kembali menggema jelas di telingaku.

Siap komandan. Tapi kalau pun aku mati, mungkin itu lebih baik. Aku tak perlu menanggung aib karena kekalahan ini...

Cahaya muncul dalam ruang kokpitku yang gelap. Aku mengerang ketika mereka mencabut pintu kokpit; satu bagian kepingan pintu kokpit yang rusak ikut tercabut dari pinggangku,mengalirkan darah yang cukup deras dari luka yang ditimbulkannya. Nyeri yang tak tertahankan... perlahan berubah menjadi dingin. Seluruh tubuhku terasa dingin.

Sepertinya aku kehilangan banyak darah.

Semuanya terasa mengabur kemudian gelap.

-o0o-

Aku membuka mataku.

Seluruh tubuhku terasa kebas.

Komandan Rau yang pertama kali kulihat.

Seandainya aku bisa melihat apa yang berada di balik topeng itu...

"Yzak?" ia memanggil namaku.

Aku mengerang lemah. Ingin aku memanggil namanya, namun tak ada tenaga yang kumiliki untuk itu.

Jadi, aku masih hidup?

"Syukurlah, kau telah sadar. Lukamu cukup parah."

Aku merasakan ia merengkuh tanganku. Aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan tatapan lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yzak. Istirahatlah..."

Ia membelai dahiku.

Aku merasakan air mataku keluar dari sudut mataku begitu saja tanpa bisa kutahan.

Aku masih hidup, dan aku merasa malu. Sentuhan komadan Rau yang memperdulikanku terasa tak pantas bagiku. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin mengatakan betapa aku menyesal telah mengecewakannya.

Namun aku hanya menangis tanpa suara.

Aku masih tenggelam dalam penyesalanku sendiri, ketika aku menyadari Komandan Rau telah menyuapkan sesendok air ke bibirku. Aku terkejut.

Air itu membebaskan tenggorokanku yang kering. Perlakuannya yang simpatik membuat jantungku serasa berhenti.

"Jangan terlalu banyak dulu, Yzak. Masih sepuluh jam setelah operasi, besok kau baru bisa minum sepuasnya,"Komandan Rau menyuapkan sesendok air yang kedua.

Aku pasrah. Aku menutup mata.

Aku merasa malu dan tak layak menerima perlakuan itu.

Tetapi aku tetap menerima kelembutannya hingga ia berhenti.

Komandan Rau, kau begitu baik...

-o0o-

Hari kedua, aku masih tidak diperbolehkan bangun dari tempat tidur. Dearka dan Athrun datang menjengukku.

"Terlalu cepat untuk mati, Yzak," sarkastis, Dearka tertawa melihat kondisiku.

"Cepat sembuh, Yzak." Athrun hanya mengatakan begitu dengan wajahnya yang dingin. Lalu keduanya pamit karena perawat memang tak mengijinkan mereka berlama-lama di kamarku. Peraturan rumah sakit, katanya.

Perban dan kapas masih menutupi luka di wajahku. Dapat kurasakan lebih jelas betapa menyedihkannya diriku akibat pertempuran itu. Ada bekas jahitan panjang menonjol di perutku, yang terasa nyeri setiap aku bergerak. Kaki kananku yang baru saja dioperasi terpampang jelas dalam jarak pandangku, dikaitkan pada penyangga agar tak bergerak terlalu banyak. Kaki kananku dibalut dengan beberapa batang besi menonjol diantara balutan perban. Pemandangan itu terasa sagat mengerikan bagiu. Tulang kakiku mungkin telah menjadi kepingan-kepingan yang akan sulit untuk kembali ke bentuknya semula.

Setiap melihatnya, rasa takut mencekam diriku.

Apakah aku bisa kembali normal? Apakah aku bisa kembali bertempur?

Daripada berakhir sebagai pesakitan, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku saja, Freedom?

Aku meraba kedua mataku. Aku tak ingin siapa pun tahu aku menangis.

"Yzak."

Suara komandan Rau. Aku tak menyadari kapan komandan Rau masuk dan berdiri di sampingku.

Ingin aku menjawabnya dengan kata "siap" seperti yang selalu kulakukan. Tapi dadaku terasa sesak. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Komandan Rau tak duduk, ia hanya berdiri menatapku. Entah dengan ekspresi apa.

Mengasihaniku?

Mungkin.

Aku pantas dikasihani. Aku menyedihkan.

Akhirnya, ia duduk di sampingku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku. Erat.

"Mereka akan mengembalikan kakimu seperti semula," suaranya terdengar sangat tenang. Suara yang selalu kurindukan, suara yang selalu ingin kudengar dalam komando di dalam kokpitku; di antara hingar bingar suara meriam.

"Pulihlah dengan cepat. Segera kembali bertugas. Itu perintah."

Siap.

Tapi lidahku tak mengatakan apapun. Aku justru terisak.

Komandan Rau hanya menggenggam tanganku lebih kencang.

Lalu merengkuh bahuku.

Aku mulai menangis di bahunya.

Hanya beberapa detik, lalu kuhapus air mataku.

"Komandan...," sahutku, "aku punya permintaan."

"Katakan."

"Aku ingin semuanya meninggalkan bekas," ujarku, "bekas-bekas luka ini … aku ingin semuanya terlihat."

Sebagai pelajaran dan sebagai pengingat bagiku untuk terus kembali bertempur.

"Tidak masalah. Akan kukatakan kepada dokter," ia tersenyum.

Ia tahu. Ia mengerti.

"Terimakasih, Komandan."

"Segera kembali, Yzak."

"Siap."

-o0o-

Dan, ketika orang-orang menyayangkan keberadaan luka di wajahku yang tampan, aku tak peduli.

Orang bilang tidak mudah bagi seorang prajurit yang pernah terluka untuk kembali bertempur, terutama setelah menderita luka yang cukup parah. Trauma psikologis juga pemulihan cedera fisik selalu membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sembuh. Bahkan, ada pula cedera yang melumpuhkan kemampuan yang pernah mereka miliki saat berperang.

Aku? Perkecualian.

Aku pulih dengan cepat dan kuterbangkan lagi GUNDAM-ku.

Aku kembali bertempur, menembak, menyabetkan pedang, dan meluluhlantakkan lawan.

Aku prajurit.

Dan aku hanya mematuhi komandanku,

Rau le Creuset.

_Hanya dia, seorang._

**FIN**

* * *

Note from Author:

Aduk-aduk file lawas dan menemukan fic ini, yang telah di-beta apik oleh** Naw de Blume**, namun tidak bisa masuk di Challenge 7 Day GSD. Kebetulan matching dengan salah satu challenge di FB Fanfictiondotnet world, Iridesences oleh Song Kurozora.

Aku bukan fujoshi, aku pro het pairing, tapi persahabatan dan keterikatan batin antara para laki-laki itu hebat,..._ it is up to you readers, to make your own perception. Love is not always about romanticsm. Men, always has their own language._

**mind to Read and Review ? **

regards,

Kai Anbu


End file.
